L'enfant des étoiles
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Fanfic sur Albator 78. Lorsque Kate Nusakan est acceptée à bord de l'Atlantis, Albator ne se doute pas de l'importance qu'elle prendra. Mais pas seulement dans sa propre vie. Il se pourrait bien que Kate soit plus mystérieuse qu'elle le laisse voir. Et il se pourrait que son secret soit décisif dans la guerre contre les sylvidres.
1. Chapter 1

-Je suis une enfant des étoiles. Je m'appelle Kate Nusakan.

Albator, face à elle, l'impressionne. Ténébreux, sa cicatrice ne lui enlève rien, ni son bandeau, bien que cela lui rappelle qu'elle est contente de pouvoir cacher les siennes. Elle doit bien l'avouer, il est très beau, et encore plus en personne- elle ne l'a vu jusque là que sur quelques avis de recherches qui subsistent encore sur le réseau. Et il est grand. _Putain,_ pourquoi est-elle si petite? Debout, elle lui arrive à peine plus haut que l'épaule.

Elle regarde, à la dérobée, son œil unique, cherchant un signe d'acceptation, n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il l'accepte, pourvu qu'il la voit comme une personne. Le nom de Nusakan est stigmatisé, encore pire de se qualifier comme étant un fils des étoiles, un terme d'argot signifiant que l'on n'a pas grandi sur la Terre, que l'on peut avoir côtoyé des extraterrestres, monstres auxquels la Terre est interdite d'accès. Loi à la con, pense-t-elle. Combien de papiers et de formulaires a-t-il fallu pour leur permettre de poser les pieds sur Terre, sous combien de conditions?

Lorsqu'il hoche la tête, presque imperceptiblement, elle se sent terriblement soulagée.

-Je vois.

-Dites? lance-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

-Oui?

-Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous écoutée, à bord du cargo? Vous auriez pu me laisser là. J'aurai survécu. On se serait occupé de moi, après votre départ. Personne ne m'aurait laissée mourir au bout de mon sang, ils auraient trop de comptes à rendre.

Elle a conscience que ses mots le choquent, mais elle s'en fout. Elle sait que c'est la vérité. Un animal... Elle n'est rien de plus. Un animal de compagnie, tout au plus.

Voilà comment elle s'est retrouvée, l'année passée, toute juste majeure, dix-sept ans à peine, en tant que commandante d'un cargo. Travailler, c'est sa punition pour avoir essayé de retrouver ses parents en fouillant dans des fichiers normalement interdits d'accès. Le pire est qu'elle n'a rien d'une hacker. Ça, c'est plutôt le truc de Léo.

Le regard du pirate, posé sur elle, s'adoucit.

-Parce que tu n'est comme personne.

Parce qu'elle n'est comme personne. Ça, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Elle ressemble à Maek, à d'autres, mais elle est différente de tant de gens, simplement par son attitude.

-Parce que tu garde ce que l'humanité a perdu. Le courage, principalement.

-Courageuse? Moi?

-Alors, pourquoi t'est-tu placée devant moi même si j'étais armé?

Elle pourrait lui parler de la fatalité. La mentalité de quelqu'un qui n'attend plus rien de la vie.

Elle se contente d'une réponse moins crue.

-J'ai appris à ne pas avoir peur de la mort.

-Ça ressemblait à quoi, là-bas? demande-t-il, doucement, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Elle n'en parle jamais. Comment expliquer... Tout? Comment expliquer l'horreur pure, la mort, le sang, les larmes, la honte, mais aussi la solidarité qui lie à jamais les fils de Nusakan? Comment expliquer qu'à dix-huit ans à peine, elle s'estime avoir vécu plus que d'autres en des décennies, mais que d'un autre côté elle n'est rien?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, dit-elle en tirant sur le drap qui couvre à moitié ses jambes, comme si elle voulait se cacher.

-C'est de là que viennent tes cicatrices?

-Mais comment vous sav... Ah putain me dites pas que c'est vous qui m'avez déshabillée!?

La honte l'envahit. Quel âge a-t-il? Quarante ans? Elle n'en a que dix-huit. Elle cherche à s'éloigner, mais se rattrape en posant la main sur le rebord du lit sur lequel elle est assise.

-Non, non, assure-t-il. C'est Nausicaa et le docteur Zéro. On m'en a parlé, c'est tout.

Elle baisse les yeux. Pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, on l'a changée. De l'uniforme bleu nuit de commandante de cargo, on lui a donné une chemise usée, trop grande pour elle, d'un étrange brun-gris, un jean devenu blanc avec les années au moins trois tailles trop grand. Elle porte une ceinture, mais celle-ci, même resserrée au maximum, lui glisse sur les hanches.

-Je peux te fournir d'autres vêtements. Je suis désolé, mais les tiens étaient tâchés de sang.

 _Je n'hésiterais pas à tirer._

 _Allez-y, tirez. Tuez-moi, et prouvez que vous êtes un meurtrier._

Pour la deuxième fois, la détonation déchire l'air. Elle ne flanche pas. Elle le connait, ce son, après tout. Et Albator, le grand capitaine pirate, sans pitié, se penche à nouveau sur elle, les doigts immobilisés à quelques centimètres à peine de son épaule en sang, une expression inquiète au visage.

Lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à se relever, elle avait murmuré un pâle remerciement. Il l'avait lâchée, un geste qui ressemblait à du recul. Elle se devait de saisir cette chance.

 _Emmenez-moi avec vous,_ l'avait-elle supplié. _Je vous en prie, capitaine._

 _Mais..._

 _Dites n'importe quoi. Que vous me capturez. Mais ne me laissez pas ici._

Et il avait accepté.

-Ça me va, répond-elle finalement.

Il l'observe, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Elle est sincère, pourtant, en affirmant que ça ne la dérange pas. Elle est heureuse, en ce moment, d'avoir autre chose sur le dos, et pas seulement à cause du sang. Elle a été en uniforme une bonne partie de sa vie, qu'il soit du gris des prisonniers de guerre illumidas, du bleu-noir de son ''grade'' terrien, ou du marine de... Elle sursaute. Un éclair, fugitif, lui a traversé l'esprit- un souvenir qui n'est pas le sien.

-On va te trouver autre chose.

-Mais... tente-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu mérite mieux que ça.

...

-C'est vraiment pour moi? demande-t-elle.

-Oui.

Elle sort du sac une veste bleue, la tient devant elle, comme pour voir de quoi elle aurait l'air dedans à travers le miroir. Mais elle n'est pas dupe: elle ne peut pas accepter.

-Mais... Comment je dois vous rembourser? Je... Je ne possède pas grand chose.

-C'est un cadeau, la coupe-t-il.

-Je...

-Non. N'en parle plus. C'est un cadeau, un point c'est tout. Tant que tu est à bord, c'est moi qui décide.

Elle regarde à l'intérieur du sac, mal à l'aise. Quelle est la raison de sa générosité? La pitié? Elle ne veut pas susciter la pitié.

Il se détourne en lui demandant de se changer. Sans pouvoir se débarrasser de son malaise, elle enlève les vêtements qu'on lui a donné plus tôt, enfile son cadeau. Un jean, un t-shirt blanc, une veste bleue, une paire de souliers de course gris avec des bandes roses.

-C'est bon, lâche-t-elle.

Il l'observe. Elle croit un instant qu'il y a une sorte de fierté dans son attitude, comme s'il tirait une certaine satisfaction de voir qu'elle lui a obéi, elle dont le nom est devenu synonyme d'insoumise. Mais ce n'est pas les vêtements qu'il regarde, mais son visage. Elle soutient son regard.

-Kate?

Il prononce son nom avec un accent anglais. Elle déteste ça: ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle s'est présentée.

-On m'appelle Ka-te, dit-elle en articulant bien, pas Kate.

On lui reproche souvent cette façon de s'exprimer. Lui ne fait que sourire.

-Désolé. Donc, Ka-te, reprend-il, prononçant exactement comme elle, sais-tu qui sont tes parents?

-Non. Pourquoi?

Il garde le silence un moment. Elle pige d'un coup ce à quoi il pense. Ils se ressemblent, ils ont le même nez, la même couleur d'yeux. Mais il est brun. Elle, au naturel, est châtaine.

-Ça veut rien dire, que je te ressemble. Le gars habillé en bleu te ressemble autant que moi, et c'est pas ton fils.

Il secoue la tête.

-Oublie ça, Kate. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant.

...

 _-_ C'est quoi? veut-elle savoir, curieuse.

-J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de connaître tes parents.

D'un geste, Albator l'invite à venir se placer à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fait avec une certaine gêne. Elle attend, avec lui, que s'affichent sur l'écran les résultats.

 _Nusakan, Katinka._

Elle se retient de rire. Elle était tellement tendue pour rien. Elle le connaissait déjà, ce nom, sur le bout des doigts: c'est la première chose qu'elle a appris à épeler. Ce qu'elle veut savoir, c'est le nom de famille qu'elle aurait du porter, et peut-être aussi le prénom que lui ont donné ses parents.

-Je croyais que ton nom, c'était Kate, dit Albator d'une voix tendue, mais pas fâchée.

-Personne ne m'appelle Katinka. Ça a toujours été juste la première syllabe.

Il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle a l'impression que son œil unique la transperce.

-As-tu choisi?

-Non, doit-elle admettre.

-Je trouve que Katinka est un très beau nom.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Mais c'est rare. Je n'aime pas me faire demander si je porte un prénom terrien ou non.

-C'est allemand, dit-il à voix basse. Comme moi.

Elle le regarde, un peu étonnée, se demandant s'il a vraiment parlé. Son visage est impassible. Devant eux, l'écran change, ramenant leurs attentions.

 _Née le 28 avril 2962 de Franklin von Harlock et de Maya von Rosenberg, sous le nom de Katinka von Harlock._

Elle se répète ce nom. Katinka von Harlock. Le suffixe von, ça signifiait la noblesse dans les pays slaves, non?

Elle demande à Albator s'il est allemand comme elle croit l'avoir entendu, mais il ne parait même pas se préoccuper d'elle. Il regarde l'écran d'une drôle de façon, et un doute s'immisce en elle.

-Oui, Kate, dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je suis allemand. Et Maya aussi était allemande. C'est dans le domaine de mes ancêtres que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois.

Le vide tombe sur elle. Brusquement. Elle ne pense plus à rien, quelque chose qui pourrait remplir le vide. Absolument rien.

D'autres lignes apparaissent sur l'écran. À ses yeux, elles sont floues, rien que des barres blanches, mais Albator les lit, et il quitte la pièce à grands pas, alors qu'elle le devine bouleversé.

 _Valente, Ramis. Né le 28 avril 2962 de Franklin von Harlock et de Maya von Rosenberg, sous le nom de Franz von Harlock._

Elle se souvient, alors, d'une conversation qu'elle avait tenue, un jour, avec Kaidan.

- _Peut-être as-tu encore de la famille, ma petite. Parfois, ils séparent les frères et les sœurs pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais._

 _-C'est cruel,_ avait-elle dit de sa voix d'enfant.

- _Je le sais bien, ma petite, mais je ne peux rien y changer._

 _-Et moi, alors?_

Ses yeux pétillants, ses mains chaudes qui l'attrapent pour la hisser sur ses genoux.

Elle tourne les talons et elle sort à son tour.

- _Toi, mon enfant, tu crois pouvoir changer le monde._

 _-Et je ne peux pas?_

 _-Tu n'a que sept ans. Tu est minuscule, si on regarde l'univers. Dehors, c'est la guerre, ma petite. Tu est ici à cause de ca, et une enfant n'arrête pas la guerre._

Sa main posée sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement exact de son cœur, qu'elle avait senti battre sous les doigts de son ami.

- _Mais j'ai confiance, tu sais. J'ai bon espoir. Et je sais qu'ici_ _bat une force extraordinaire. En vous tous. Tu grandira, comme tes amis, et un jour, vous serez plus forts. Je sais, ma petite, que tu deviendra une grande femme._

Elle se demande sans cesse comment il a pu croire une telle chose. Les fils des Nusakan ne sont jamais que des objets vivants.

 _-Quand?_

 _-Je l'ignore, mais ca arrivera, un jour. Disons, quand tu aura vingt ans?_

Elle avait fait la grimace. Vingt ans... Mais elle serait vieille.

 _-Et alors, tu arrêtera de m'appeler '' ma petite''?_

Son rire. Elle aimait tellement l'entendre rire.

- _Ce jour-là, oui. Mais en attendant, c'est mon privilège._

Elle en a actuellement dix-huit. Plus que deux ans avant l'échéance. _Pardonne-moi, Kaidan, de te décevoir, mais moi, j'ai perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Je ne serais jamais celle que tu attendais de moi._

Et elle part à la recherche de son père.


	2. Chapter 2

_11 mai 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

Elle entre dans la cabine d'Albator à petits pas. Aussitôt, elle se... Heurte, à la présence d'une femme. Elle possède une aura d'une force incroyable, si bien qu'elle ne peut pas la manquer.

Dépourvue de bouche et de pupilles, la femme devant elle est une extraterrestre. Les cheveux bleus, la peau blanche, les yeux uniformément dorés, cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas d'être belle. S'efforçant de regarder autrement, elle voit alors, au delà de ses yeux, une femme qui possède les mêmes traits, mais à la peau lumineuse. Un ange. Elle sursaute. Elle n'avait jamais croisé personne qui ressemble à ça.

-Ai-je passé le test? demande l'ange d'une voix bien réelle.

-Heu... Quel test?

 __-Viens t'asseoir, Katia.

Elle lui montre un fauteuil, en face d'elle.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Katia, dit-elle avec maladresse.

-Préfère-tu vraiment Kate?

La question la surprend. Albator lui a posé exactement la même. On l'a rarement appelée Katinka. Même Maek dit simplement Kat, auquel elle a rajouté une lettre.

-Va pour Katia, laisse-t-elle tomber avec timidité, sans savoir pourquoi.

C'est préférable à Katinka, trop rare. Katia, c'est courant. Même si dans la bouche de la femme, cela sonne plutôt comme Katja.

-Katja aussi, c'est allemand? s'enquit-elle, à la femme ou à elle-même.

La femme ne fait que refaire son signe. Elle s'assoit, hésitante.

-Qui êtes-vous? demande-t-elle à la femme.

-Je suis Clio. Et toi?

-J'ai l'impression que vous le savez.

-Oh, je m'en doute, Katia.

D'un geste, elle tire quelques notes de la harpe qu'elle tient. La jeune femme regarde sa main faire avec une certaine envie. Ses longs doigts blancs possèdent une adresse qu'elle voudrait avoir.

-Mais tu me fascine, ajoute-t-elle. As-tu conscience de qui tu est?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, des bruits des pas retentissent, et Albator apparaît. Il pose le regard sur elle, sans chaleur.

-Viens, indique-t-il froidement.

Elle se lève lentement. Derrière elle, Clio ne bronche pas. Elle suit Albator dans la pièce suivante. Sa chambre. Une grande fenêtre laisse voir les étoiles. Il s'affale sur le lit en silence. Un silence rempli d'un malaise pesant.

-Est-tu fâché? lui demande-t-elle après un moment.

Il tourne la tête vers elle. Il parait surpris, mais elle devine des excuses.

-Non. Pas contre toi, lâche-t-il en soupirant. Pardonne-moi, Katia, je n'étais juste pas prêt.

Elle retient qu'il a dit Katia, et non Kate.

-Moi non plus, confie-t-elle honnêtement. On m'a toujours dit que je n'avais plus de famille.

Il lui adresse un semblant de sourire.

-C'était ta fête, récemment, non?

-Oui.

-C'était quatre jours à peine après celle de ma filleule. Je lui ai offert un cadeau, mais je n'ai rien pour toi...

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Mais que voudrais-tu?

Elle ne répond rien, se contentant de le regarder en silence. Kaidan a agi comme un père. Orun a agi comme un père. Mais Kaidan est mort, et Orun est banni de la Terre simplement de par son sang, tandis qu'elle s'y est retrouvée prisonnière.

Mais son père l'a délivrée.

Que veut-elle, exactement?

-Tu n'a pas à te sentir gênée, ajoute-t-il.

-Je voudrais que tu me parle de Maya.

Aussitôt que c'est dit, elle le regrette. Elle secoue la tête.

-Non, laissez tomber.

Mais il la retient.

-Te souviens-tu d'elle?

-Vaguement.

Il y a une femme, loin dans ses souvenirs, mais Katia n'est même pas certaine qu'il s'agit bien de Maya.

Il regarde un instant au loin, les étoiles, belles et lointaines.

-Maya, dit-il, était une femme extraordinaire. Je l'aimais pour ses qualités, je l'aimais pour la force qui brûlait en elle malgré son apparence fragile. Je l'aimais parce qu'elle croyait en l'humanité du fond du cœur. Je la vois un peu, à travers toi.

Il tire sur la chaînette de son collier, qu'elle a récupéré dans les poches de son ancien uniforme, pour en voir la breloque. Un losange métallique gravé d'une rose, plutôt âgé, vingt, trente ans minimum. De légères imperfections lui donnent l'impression qu'il a été fait à la main, et non dans une usine, et il n'existe plus d'artisans sur Terre depuis des années. Il vaudrait une fortune si elle se décidait à le mettre aux enchères, mais elle a toujours refusé cette idée.

-C'était à Maya?

Elle a toujours eu l'intuition qu'il avait appartenu à sa mère, sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette femme. Aujourd'hui elle peut.

-Oui, c'était à Maya. Elle l'avait depuis son enfance, de sa propre mère. Rosenberg signifie la montagne des roses. Je présume qu'il est normal que tu le porte à ton tour.

-Quel âge a-t-il?

Il sourit.

-Je l'ignore, mais il est vieux.

Elle essaie un instant d'imaginer le nombre de femmes qui ont porté ce même bijou avant elle. Elle le prend entre ses doigts pour mieux l'observer. Ce bout de métal la rattache désormais à une famille devenue réelle, une autre que Maek et Léo, et elle se prend à se demander si elle le désire vraiment.

...

 _12 mai 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-As-tu bien dormi? fait la voix d'Albator.

C'est ce qui la réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux, sourit comme toute réponse. Elle s'est endormie dans son lit, et il l'y a visiblement laissée, mais elle ignore où il a bien pu passer la nuit.

Elle lui pose la question.

-Ce n'est pas important, élude-t-il.

Il lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle prend avec un sourire gêné. Léo agit parfois de la sorte, et elle trouve ça charmant, mais Albator, c'est différent. Une fois debout, elle tente de lisser son t-shirt, qui s'est froissé pendant son sommeil.

Il referme la main.

-Pourquoi est-tu si froide? demande-t-il, perplexe.

-Heu, ce n'est pas important.

-Si, ça l'est, rétorque-t-il doucement, mais fermement.

Elle fait une grimace. Elle déteste avouer qu'elle est malade, c'est pourtant ce qu'elle doit faire.

-Tu est malade? répète Albator. De quoi?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai attrapé ça sur Nusakan, quand j'avais dix ans. On n'ai jamais voulu me dire ce que c'était, et je n'ai jamais pu trouver de spécialiste sur Terre qui en ai une idée.

Une fille de Nusakan, désert de glace, dont la peau devient froide. Ça avait quelque chose de drôle. Un des spécialistes qu'elle avait consulté en avait ri. Pas elle.

-Et donc, ça a abaissé ta température?

Elle s'efforce de lui sourire.

-Entre autres. Je devrais être en hypothermie, mais je vais bien.

Elle ne précise pas. Une fois sur Terre, elle a tout fait pour en apprendre davantage sur son état. Et en lisant, elle a appris qu'elle devrait normalement être dans le coma et paraître morte.

Elle a préféré garder tout ça pour elle.

Il plisse les yeux... l'œil.

-Je m'y connais mal, mais je sais que l'hypothermie peut être très dangereuse.

-Et pourtant, je vais bien.

Elle a sorti le même argument à Hazel, qui a fini par la croire et la laisser tranquille.

-As-tu vraiment déjà consulté un médecin à ce sujet?

-Oui, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il la regarde un instant, d'un air curieux.

-As-tu déjà eu l'impression que tout t'échappait?

-Est-ce parce que tu est devenu père?

Il évite son regard.

-Probablement.

Elle se sent soudainement fatiguée. Lasse de lutter, de vouloir se faire une place, de désirer une meilleure vie, d'obtenir ce qu'elle ne possède pas. Lasse d'essayer.

-Si je te dérange à ce point, renvoie-moi sur Terre, propose-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait sec, mais qui s'avère faible. Tu pourra continuer ta vie sans moi, faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé, si c'est ce que tu désire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Katia.

-Eh bien, moi, si. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule. Nous n'aurions jamais du connaître notre lien, et pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé. J'ai des amis, une autre famille. J'ai une existence sans toi, une où tu n'a pas besoin d'exister. Et tant pis si je n'aurais jamais la vie que j'ai désiré. D'ici-là tu m'aura oublié.

-Ça suffit, dit-il à voix basse, qui lui donne pourtant l'impression qu'il a crié.

Il tend la main. Ses doigts lui caressent la joue. Un geste qu'elle aurait cru davantage maternel. Mais que connaît-elle de l'amour d'un parent, au fond?

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux?

Elle n'a rien à répondre. Non. Non, elle ne veut pas avoir à tout oublier.

-Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? lui demande-t-il, doucement. Pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu n'avais pas d'importance?

Elle détourne la tête, se dérobant au contact. Comment mettre cette sensation en mots? C'est peine perdue, elle le sait, mais elle réfléchit tout de même.

Peut-être parce que la vie l'a rattrapée trop tôt. Kaidan avait voulu l'en protéger, à sa façon, en lui racontant des histoires, lui faisant croire à autre chose. Mais malgré ses efforts, il avait échoué. Sally était morte. Lui-même était mort. Comme Risad.

L'impression la saisit brusquement, comme lorsqu'elle a rencontré Albator, trois jours plus tôt. Un souvenir qui ne lui appartient pas. Pourtant, elle voit clairement, l'espace d'un instant, le visage d'un homme, aux traits délicats et même un peu efféminés, au teint et aux cheveux verts. Il souriait, il lui souriait. Elle l'avait déjà connu. Mais pourtant, sa couleur de peau était trop foncée pour être celle d'un illumida, et ce n'était clairement pas un soldat.

-Parce que c'en est ainsi, répond-elle. Je n'ai pourtant jamais eu le choix.

-Non.

-J'ai vu nombre de mes amis mourir. Il y a huit ans, il existait près de cent cinquante enfants qui portaient le nom de Nusakan. Aujourd'hui il y en a quarante.

-Oui.

Il se contente à présent de l'écouter et d'acquiescer. Elle ne s'en rend compte que par la suite, lorsqu'elle a vidé son sac. Il a compris qu'elle en avait besoin.

-Il est arrivé une petite fille, quand j'avais six ans.

Quand avait-elle parlé d'elle pour la dernière fois?

-Elle s'appelait Sally, mon frère et moi aimions dire qu'il s'agissait de notre petite sœur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle parle.

Quand elle a fini, Albator la prend par la main. La droite. Son bras droit, bien qu'il fonctionne parfaitement, est écorché à plusieurs endroits. Elle détestait l'uniforme qu'on l'avait forcée à mettre, mais il avait l'avantage de cacher son bras, avec les manches longues et les gants. Son père baisse l'œil sur sa main, marquée d'une brûlure, et il ne recule pas, il ne montre pas le moindre dégoût. Il caresse du pouce la tache rose sur sa peau blanche, et il lui sourit.

-Est-tu prête à rencontrer le reste de la famille?

 _Non,_ pense-t-elle.

-Oui, répond Katia.


	3. Chapter 3

_19 mai 2980, Milan, Italie, Terre, système de Terra._

-Où sommes-nous?

-En Italie, répond Katia, tapotant contre la vitre.

La ville défile, tout en bas du train. Le jour, elle hait cette ville de béton, mais la nuit, elle a quelque chose de beau. Les ombres entrecoupent la lumière des lampadaires. Au dessus, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel, immuables. Elle en reconnaît quelques-unes.

Ramis est assis sur la banquette, à sa gauche. Elle se trouve entre lui et la fenêtre, mais malgré ça, s'il levait les yeux pour oser la regarder, il pourrait voir le spectacle.

-Donc, tu es italienne?

-Oui, bon. Ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose, aujourd'hui. Nos parents étaient allemands (elle capte son malaise), et je n'ai même pas grandi sur Terre.

Il relève la tête. Enfin! pense-t-elle. Ramis parait étonné.

-Peu de gens parlent ainsi. Par convenance.

Elle le sait. La Terre est divisée en pays, ses habitants continuent à se donner une nationalité. Elle trouve ça stupide. Elle comprend l'utilité géographique de ces divisions, mais pourquoi les gens agissent-ils ainsi? Ce monde est uni depuis plus de six cent ans, des gouvernements séparés qui pourtant se recoupent en un seul, des lois qui changent à peine de continent en continent, une langue commune à tous, mais les gens persistent à se dire chilien, grec ou russe. Elle n'est pas italienne, ou allemande. Elle l'aurait été, quelques siècles plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, elle est terrienne, point à la barre.

-Je suppose que je ne serais jamais tout à fait des leurs.

Il s'avance sur son siège pour regarder par la fenêtre à son tour.

-Et cette ville, c'est...?

-Milan. J'y habite depuis bientôt trois ans.

-Tu l'as choisie?

-Nan. Mais je ne regrette pas.

Pendant le reste du trajet, ils continuent à discuter. Elle apprend qu'il a grandi au Japon, à Tokyo, et que son nom de famille est d'origine française. Que son père adoptif était astronome, qu'il est mort quelques semaines plus tôt de la main d'une sylvidre, et que sa mère est décédée quand il était tout petit à cause d'une négligence du gouvernement.

-Il faut croire qu'on n'a pas eu de chance, tous les deux.

-Maintenant, nous avons une famille, souligne-t-elle.

Il esquisse un sourire triste, se renfonce dans son siège.

-Je crois qu'ils t'auraient aimée, Katia, dit-il tristement. Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, mais mon père t'aurait adorée, j'en suis sûr. Nous ne le saurons jamais, maintenant.

Ils arrivent finalement. Après être descendus, ils font le trajet à pied- ce n'est pas bien loin de la gare. Elle grimpe l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée, comme d'habitude, et ils entrent.

-J'habite en appartement, explique-t-elle rapidement.

Elle n'éprouve aucune envie de lui avouer qu'elle n'a pas le droit, et de toute façon pas les moyens, d'obtenir une vraie maison. Une des conditions de leur présence sur Terre. Il ne pose d'ailleurs pas la question, et elle sait qu'il a compris son malaise.

Sitôt l'ascenseur refermé, un étrange silence s'installe entre eux. Il observe la porte métallique, devant eux. Il a peur. Il n'est pas effrayé, mais il a peur. D'elle, d'Albator. Il pense à son passé, à son avenir, à ce qu'il croyait et au changement qui vient de s'opérer dans sa vie. Il se souvient de celui qu'il a été avant qu'il ne s'embarque sur l'Atlantis, comme il peut le voir à travers ce reflet, ce jeune homme encore innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ca? demande-t-elle.

-Ma veste est usée.

-Mouais.

L'ascenseur s'arrête. Après être descendue, elle le guide jusqu'à ce qui a représenté chez elle. Les couloirs sont vides, à cette heure-ci.

Maek est réveillé. Assis dans le salon, il lit à la lueur d'une lampe de bureau.

-Maek, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?

-Eh bien, je t'attendais.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle entre, puis aperçoit Ramis, derrière elle.

-Ramis, commence-t-elle, je te présente Maek Nusakan. Maek, je te présente Ramis Valente.

Elle regarde, l'un, puis l'autre. Les deux sont ses frères, mais ils n'appartiennent pas à la même vie.

-Enchanté, dit finalement Maek.

Il s'efforce de sourire. Il n'est pas bête. Katia sait qu'il a vu la ressemblance qu'elle partage avec Ramis, tandis que celle qu'elle a avec Maek ne tient du fait qu'ils ont grandis ensembles, qu'ils ont les mêmes expressions.

-Comment ça, tu l'attendais? s'étonne Ramis.

-Je le connais, tu sais. Quand on m'a annoncé son enlèvement, ca n'a pas été dur de comprendre.

Il sourit à Katia. Cette fois, un vrai sourire, naturel, puis il se tourne vers Ramis.

-Elle ne se serait jamais laissée enlever. Même blessée, elle se serait débattue, mais on m'a rapporté qu'elle s'était laissée faire. C'était donc volontaire- et Léo pense la même chose que moi.

-Ouais, acquiesce-t-elle, souriant aussi- l'attitude de Maek ressemble à de l'acceptation. Je viens chercher mes affaires.

Maek lui fait signe d'y aller. Elle traverse le salon pour disparaître dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, elle prend un instant pour considérer la situation. Elle doute d'avoir bien fait, elle doute de pouvoir concilier ses deux vies: avant sa rencontre avec son père, et après. Mais Maek est son frère, elle ne peut pas nier leur enfance. Ramis aussi, par leur lien de sang. Avant, ou après?

Elle attrape son sac à dos, suspendu à un crochet. Elle n'a pas menti, en disait à Albator qu'elle ne possède pas grand-chose. Elle y glisse quelques vêtements, une paire de souliers, et des livres. Elle aime lire et avoir du papier entre les mains. Elle en a une dizaine, de vieux tirages datant tous d'au moins une trentaine d'années, qui auraient pu devenir des objets de collection à cause de leur rareté, mais qui ont plutôt été jetés. Ils ne valent rien, il s'agit même d'un gaspillage de ressources, mais ils sont précieux à ses yeux.

Elle fait un saut dans la salle de bains. De la façon dont sont disposées les pièces, la salle de bains est commune à leurs deux chambres. Elle ramasse sa brosse à cheveux, sa brosse à dents, un paquet d'élastiques. Elle avise l'emballage de la teinture dont elle se sert, et elle a soudainement envie de s'en débarrasser. Les décolorer lui prend un moment, puisqu'elle en rajoute pour les pâlir encore.

Elle prend un moment pour regarder son reflet. Maintenant qu'elle a cessé de s'agiter, elle réalise que des bribes de voix lui parviennent du salon. Elle se détache les cheveux, à présent blonds, qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux reins, et elle sort enfin. En l'apercevant, ses frères se taisent. Tous les deux la dévisagent. Ramis baissent les yeux après quelques secondes, et son regard reste accroché sur la cicatrice qu'elle a au bras droit. Les, à vrai dire: il y a en cinq, perpendiculaires, sur lesquelles elle pose parfois les doigts. Il pense à ce que lui avait raconté Maek sur les souvenirs; que ceux-ci se trouvaient gravés sur eux. Sur elle, sur lui, et sur tous ceux qui avaient eu ce malheur.

-Tu t'es décoloré les cheveux, constate Maek.

Ça ressemble à une question. Katia y passe une main.

-Ouais. J'en avais envie. Ça change, non?

Il hoche la tête. Un mouvement, infime, si bien qu'elle se questionne: l'a-t-elle vraiment vu, ou imaginé? Elle jette un regard à Ramis. Châtain, un peu plus foncé. Elle lui ressemble plus.

-Oui. Tu as tout?

-Tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle sait que c'est le cas. Elle sait qu'il a raison de le faire. Mais avec ou sans lui, elle s'en sortira.

-Je reviendrais, dit-elle comme une promesse.

Elle se détourne, se dirige vers la sortie. Ramis la suit. Au moment où elle pose la main sur la poignée, Maek la rappelle.

-Oui?

Elle se retourne. Lui n'a pas bougé: il se tient toujours immobile au milieu du salon, son livre dans les mains. En l'entendant, il s'avance, lui donne le livre en question- quelque chose sur une histoire d'amour, publié pour la première fois il y a plus d'une centaine d'année. Il n'est même pas en commun, mais dans la langue maternelle de Maek, qu'il lui a apprise. C'est son cadeau de feu son frère, venu de leur planète natale. Sur la couverture est épinglé la broche de Sally.

-Prend-en soin.

-Je reviendrais.

S'il y a une chose que Maek a en horreur, ce sont les adieux, et les aux-revoirs qui en deviennent.

Elle part en silence.

Durant le trajet, Ramis respecte son mutisme.


	4. Chapter 4

_26 mai 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-Je croyais que c'était ton petit ami, confie Ramis, au déjeuner.

-Qui ça? Maek?

Katia le dévisage, horrifiée. Elle et Maek? Beurk.

-Comment tu as pu penser ça?

-Parce que vous sembliez complices, répond-il, mal à l'aise. Parce que tu m'as dit que c'est ton ami d'enfance. Mais ensuite, je t'ai vue avec Léo.

Nausicaa tend la main pour se prendre un bout de pain, attirant l'attention de Ramis.

-Katia veut dire, explique-t-elle à sa place, qu'elle ne songe pas plus à sortir avec Maek qu'avec toi.

-Oh, fait Ramis, à présent drôlement rouge.

Il penche la tête, espérant cacher son malaise, pique dans son assiette.

-Alors, d'une certaine manière, c'est ton frère aussi?

Elle acquiesce.

-Tu savais que si j'ai teint mes cheveux en noir, c'est parce que j'en avais marre qu'on me fasse remarquer qu'on ne se ressemblait pas?

Nausicaa se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Alors... Maek, c'est de quelle origine?

-Pas terrien. Maek vient de Tokarga.

-Tokarga? répète Ramis.

-Oui.

La voix de Yattaran s'élève:

-Tu veux dire que ton frère est un des survivants?

Il a parlé si fort que tout le monde l'a entendu. Sous les regards, elle regrette ses paroles. Elle voudrait disparaître.

-Oui, parvient-elle à dire. C'est ca.

-Et vous avez grandi ensembles? poursuit-il, intéressé. Tu a connu d'autres tokarguiens?

Elle hoche la tête en silence.

-Combien?

-Un peu moins d'une dizaine, dit-elle, prenant conscience du grand silence. Maek, Eryal et Ress, les hommes, et Staïa...

Staïa est l'aînée des femmes, et celle à qui Maek sourit. Il l'aime, c'est évident, du moins pour Katia. Staïa est la seule tokarguienne à avoir les yeux bleu clair. Ceux des autres sont foncés: brun, bleu, gris. Ceux de Maek sont noirs. Ils ont vaguement souvenir que les yeux de Staïa sont très rares sur leur planète d'origine.

-Ilonée, poursuit-elle, Aijane, et Liera, les femmes.

-Le dernier homme, il est mort?

-Pardon?

-Il y a quatre femmes et trois hommes. Le dernier, il est mort?

Devant son silence, au lieu de se taire, il insiste encore.

-La Terre a failli être détruite, comme Tokarga. Tout le monde se doute que vous deviez être les derniers humains.

-Ça suffit! intervient Nausicaa. Yattaran, tu vas trop loin!

Katia recule sa chaise pour se lever, délaissant son repas.

-Je vais aller me reposer, lâche-t-elle dans un souffle. Je ne me sens pas bien.

Et elle se sauve.

...

 _8 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

Sur Terre, les vacances scolaires viennent de commencer. Fidèle à sa promesse, Albator permet à Stellie de monter à bord. Une semaine durant, la vie à bord se modifie en fonction de la jeune fille, appréciée de tout le monde. Le spectacle amuse Katia. Même les animaux adorent Stellie: Tori, l'oiseau d'Albator, et Mii-kun, le chat du docteur. Un homme, en particulier, un certain Marisse, passe une bonne partie de ses journées avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle repart, au bout de sept jours, Marisse s'isole. Il ne vient même plus manger avec les autres. Katia interroge d'abord Yattaran, avant d'être rembarrée avec tout la délicatesse que possède le capitaine en second.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, assène-t-il. Ce sont ses problèmes, et à moins qu'il ne vienne t'en parler directement, tu n'as pas le droit de t'en mêler. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que nous arrivons à nous supporter les uns les autres.

Elle a envie de répliquer. Lui demander s'il se mêlait de ses affaires, avec l'intérêt qu'il montrait lorsqu'il la questionnait sur les origines de son frère. Mais elle se mord la lèvre, évitant d'ouvrir la bouche, et elle repart.

...

 _15 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-Direction droit sur la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe, ordonne Albator d'une voix forte.

Il tend la feuille de papier, sortie de cette étrange bouteille de verre, à Nausicaa, la chargeant d'expliquer à sa place.

-C'est le capitaine Tornadéo qui a écrit ce message, explique-t-elle, entreprenant de lire à voix haute. ''Les sylvidres nous ont attaqués. Nous sommes parvenus momentanément à les repousser. Nous les avons pourchassées en direction de la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe afin de découvrir leur base secrète. Quand nous avons enfin réussi à la découvrir, nous avons étés pris dans une sorte de tourbillon magnétique. Nous ne pouvons pas nous dégager. Nous sommes voués à une mort certaine, du moins à brève échéance. Si nous pouvions recevoir une aide extérieure, nous aurions une chance. Que celui qui trouvera ce message essaie de prévenir le capitaine Albator. Notre dernière chance de salut dépend de lui. ''

-Mon père... commence Ramis avant de s'interrompre, regardant Albator, qui ne bronche pas. Mon père était un vieil ami de monsieur Tornadéo. Est-ce que tu le connais?

-Il appartient à la marine spatiale de la Terre. Il m'est arrivé de combattre Tornadéo. C'est un vaillant guerrier. Malheureusement, il a choisi de servir un gouvernement corrompu. Mais maintenant, il sait que les sylvidres existent. Poussez les machines! ordonne-t-il à la ronde. On va à son secours!

-Compris!

Nausicaa transmet cet ordre aux autres, partout sur le vaisseau. Marisse, en entendant le nom de Tornadéo, a une réaction étrange, et bientôt il rejoint la passerelle. Katia lui donne le message- c'est à elle que Nausicaa a tout donné en allant s'assoir. Elle a l'intention de garder la bouteille, qu'elle trouve jolie, avec son bouchon de liège et son corps de verre transparent.

-Oh mon dieu... souffle-t-il.

-Marisse, vous aussi vous connaissiez bien le capitaine Tornadéo?

-Oui, répond-il. Je le connais très bien. Jadis, j'ai navigué sous ses ordres.

-Alors, comment êtes-vous arrivés chez nous?

Marisse ne répond rien, et Katia peut entrapercevoir des sentiments confus, ceux d'un drame. Il referme les doigts, et le froissement de la feuille brise le silence.

-Excusez-moi, murmure Ramis, se souvenant des paroles de Yattaran.

-Non, vous n'avez pas d'excuse à me faire, Ramis, nous sommes frères, reprend Marisse en sortant néanmoins une flasque d'alcool de sa poche. Le capitaine Tornadéo était un homme bon, je crois que le seul point faible qu'il ai jamais eu était peut-être un excès de rigidité.


	5. Chapter 5

_15 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

Un jour, Marisse rencontra une femme. Le début de leur histoire fut pour le moins surprenante: elle était inconsciente, gisant par terre dans la rue, et elle était amnésique. Tout ce qui lui restait de son passé était son prénom: Sylvia. Marisse accepta de l'héberger, et finit par l'épouser: il l'aimait tant, sa Sylvia. Deux ans plus tard elle mettait au monde leur fille, Madeleine. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, avec sa femme et sa fille, précise-t-il. Il croyait que le bonheur existait encore, malgré la corruption, malgré tous les problèmes qui rongeaient le monde.

Tandis que sa fille grandissait, un jour, il décida de se mettre sous les ordres du capitaine Tornadéo. Mais un jour, son ami demanda à lui parler, et les nouvelles lui étaient sombres. Tornadéo lui ordonna de se séparer de sa femme. Marisse refusa, bien sûr: Sylvia était parfaite. Mais Tornadéo insista, sans vouloir lui dire pourquoi, et Marisse quitta son ami, furieux contre lui.

Une heure après leur entretien, Tornadéo abattit Sylvia. Marisse eu le temps de voir le cadavre de sa femme, juste avant qu'il ne prenne feu sous ses yeux. Tornadéo lui expliqua que Sylvia était une extraterrestre, une espionne, et qu'il l'avait appris du docteur Valente, le père, heu, adoptif, de Ramis, trois jours plus tôt. Marisse, accablé par le chagrin, s'en prit alors à son ami, qui le supplia de rejoindre l'Atlantis. Avant que Marisse ne tue Tornadéo sous le coup de la colère, Albator apparut.

La vision des souvenirs de Marisse oblige Katia à réprimer un fou rire. L'apparition théâtrale de son père, cape au vent, avec en plus l'orage en arrière-plan, est simplement trop.

Albator confirma les dires de Tornadéo. Les sylvidres existaient bel et bien, et il comptait parmi leurs ennemis. Il déclara à Tornadéo qu'il aimerait le revoir un jour avant de disparaître. Et Marisse se retrouva bien vite seul avec sa douleur.

Sa fille fut enlevée par d'autres sylvidres le même jour. Paralysé, il dut les regarder faire sans pouvoir intervenir. Il passa par la suite des mois d'inactivité, à boire parce qu'il refusait de penser à Madeleine. À ce moment du récit, Katia a le réflexe de tourner la tête vers Albator, qui réalise qu'il la fixe lorsque leurs regards se croisent. Il a aussitôt pensé à elle, parce qu'il ne la connaît que trop peu... Qu'elle a la peau anormalement pâle et froide... Parce qu'elle a un quelque chose de plus qui lui confère cette beauté dont elle ne se rend pas compte... Mais c'est la fille de Maya, et elle a un frère.

-Même si ma femme était une extraterrestre, poursuit Marisse, ma fille demeurait ma fille! Elle avait été enlevée par les amies de sa mère... Et le capitaine Albator les pourchassait! Ma seule chance de retrouver ma fille était de m'enrôler dans l'équipage d'Albator. Je n'ai pas tardé à apprendre ce qu'étaient les sylvidres. J'ai vite compris leur volonté diabolique d'exterminer les autres races.

Il y a quelque chose dans ses derniers mots qui semble familier à Katia.

-Alors, j'ai souhaité pouvoir retrouver le capitaine Tornadéo pour lui présenter mes excuses...

Une sorte de sensation de déja-vu.

-Il se peut qu'il m'en veuille encore...

Cela faisait si longtemps.

-Et cela m'est insupportable!

 _Sa sœur regardait au loin, le regard triste. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'apaiser. Elle était là pour l'aider, pour la protéger, peu importait le prix qu'elle devrait en payer, mais elle ne pouvait pas changer les mentalités qu'avaient les hauts-placés sur les autres races au nom de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa sœur. Elle ne fit que tendre les bras et la serrer contre sa poitrine. Le teint de sa sœur paraissait plus foncé en comparaison au sien._

...

Lorsque Katia se réveille, le docteur se charge de lui expliquer qu'elle s'est endormie, carrément, au milieu de la passerelle.

-Personne ne t'en aurais voulu d'aller te coucher, surtout si tu étais si fatiguée. Et ça aurait pu être plus dommageable. Fais attention, à l'avenir.

-Je me suis fait quelque chose en tombant?

À sa grande surprise, il éclate de rire.

-Non, non, tu va parfaitement bien. Je te parle de ton père. Il a failli avoir une attaque de nerfs en te voyant t'effondrer comme ça. Il croyait que tu avais perdu conscience.

-Oh.

Elle sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne se souvient pourtant pas d'avoir été si fatiguée... Mais ca expliquerait le rêve étrange qu'elle a fait.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Marisse? interroge-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Oh, il va bien.

-Par rapport à Tornadéo, je veux dire...

-Je ne peux pas en juger, lui avoue Zéro en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est malheureusement pas mon problème.

-C'est vraiment comme ça que vous fonctionnez, ici? s'enquit-elle, effarée. Tout le monde se fout du voisin?

Il lui jette un regard noir.

-Ici, personne n'a de passé. Certains ont commis des actes dont tu ne voudrais même pas entendre parler.

-Je n'aime peut-être pas les hécatombes, mais j'ai mes raisons. Vous n'avez pas à me prendre pour une petite fille: je sais parfaitement de quelles horreurs l'être humain, et les autres, sont capables.

-Je le sais. J'ai une bonne idée de ce qui t'est arrivé, tu saura.

-Saviez-vous qu'il y a dix ans, nous étions presque deux cent sur cette foutue planète? Pas quarante, docteur. Deux cent. On m'a dit que je fais partie des privilégiés: mais avec le recul, je me demande quelle chance ai-je eue.

Il soutient son regard un instant. Elle se demande ce qu'il voit: une fillette sous le choc ou une femme qui a réussi à survivre? Elle ne veut pas savoir, de peur qu'il y ai de la pitié dans ses pensées.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement, et dans sa voix il n'y a rien de la condescendance à laquelle elle est habituée, celle qui lui donne l'impression qu'on la perçoit comme une enfant. Pour tout.

Katia se laisse retomber sur le matelas, observant le plafond.

-Il y a juste une question que je voudrais te poser, reprend Zéro d'une voix hésitante.

-Laquelle?

Elle s'attend à entendre une question sur sa température, ou alors de l'origine de ses blessures. Mais Zéro réussit à la surprendre.

-Savais-tu que tu as subi une opération?

-Quelle opération?

-Au niveau de ton cœur, même si la cicatrice est presque invisible, la peau a été entaillée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a fait?

-Je ne sais pas, admet Zéro comme à regret. Rien ne semble avoir été fait. Tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer... Ça s'est passé il y a huit ans environ... Tu avais donc autour de dix ans.

Elle croit un instant défaillir. Dix ans... Sally.

-J'ai failli mourir, alors que j'ai dix ans. C'était sans doute pour me sauver.

-Peut-être, convient lentement le docteur, et elle comprend qu'il n'y croit pas.

Elle se lève, se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer ce jour-là. Elle n'aura sans doute jamais la réponse. Les soldats qui habitaient la base se sont tous enfuis... Et les quelques qui ont refusés, désirant rester avec les enfants pour les aider, ont étés abattus. Le souvenir est douloureux. Elle grimace lorsqu'elle réentend la détonation, l'expression de Kaidan figée sur son visage, du sang sur son front et ses yeux vides tandis qu'il s'effondre. Elle n'a jamais pu lui dire adieu.

Au moment où elle franchit le cadre de porte, il la rappelle.

-Oui? fait-elle en se retournant.

-Si tu te sens mal, par pitié, ne fais pas comme ton père et viens me voir immédiatement.

Elle suppose qu'il parle de sa santé physique. Néanmoins, elle acquiesce en souriant avant de repartir.

...

 _16 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

Le vaisseau de Tornadéo apparaît au loin, saccagé. Katia l'observe longuement. Il pourrait être beau, magnifique comme le sont l'Atlantis et l'Aurora, mais il est brisé.

-C'est affreux, s'écrie Ramis, à côté d'elle.

Ils s'approchent, mais elle ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de son malaise. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvre. Marisse, qui espère.

-Ils ne répondent pas, constate Nausicaa avec une pointe de panique.

Et Katia sait pourquoi. Ils sont morts. Aucune énergie ne se dégage du vaisseau, rien du tout.

-Capitaine, tente l'ingénieur.

-Allons-y, Marisse.

L'intérieur est vide, comme elle s'y attendait.

-Comment ont-ils pu se dégager de l'attraction du champs magnétique? s'interroge Ramis en chemin.

-Sans doute sous la rupture des lignes des forces sous l'impact d'une météorite.

Elle cesse d'écouter. Elle n'a strictement rien compris de ce qu'ils viennent de dire. Ils pourraient parler chinois que ça serait plus simple. Le commun, elle le parle très bien, l'illumida aussi, et même assez de tokargan pour comprendre le livre de Maek et discuter avec lui de manière rudimentaire, mais l'anglais, malgré le nombre de fois qu'on lui a répété que c'est plus facile d'apprentissage, il y a toujours des moments comme ceux-ci où son entourage utilise des mots qu'elle n'a pas appris.

Ils continuent leur progression, un instant, jusqu'à ce que Marisse craque, et se mette à courir en criant le nom de son ami. Elle le sent soulagée, sur la passerelle, devant Tornadéo qui tient la barre, sauf que quelque chose cloche.

-Il est mort, dit-elle.

Ramis la regarde étrangement. Jusqu'à ce que l'air de Marisse les alerte. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils vérifient eux-même.

Devant eux se tient un squelette.

-Nous arrivons trop tard, commente Albator.

Curieusement, cette mort-là ne la dégoûte pas. Elle est horrifiée, mais fascinée en même temps. Même en mourant, Tornadéo n'a jamais lâché la barre. Il est debout, bien droit, les mains crispées sur l'objet- et cela l'impressionne.

Et autour d'eux, d'autres corps apparaissent. Elle fait de son mieux pour éloigner d'elle la tristesse de Marisse.

-C'était un vrai marin, poursuit son père. Il a tenu la barre même après sa mort.

De retour à bord de l'Atlantis, l'équipage est rassemblé. Trois salves de tir déchirent le silence, faisant du vaisseau du capitaine Tornadéo un tombeau. Katia adresse aux défunts le même signe que les autres. Et à ce moment, Marisse éclate en sanglots.


	6. Chapter 6

_Si quelqu'un s'y connaît un minimum en génétique, ca serait sympa qu'il vienne me dire si ce que je dis plus bas est logique et si ca pourrait vraiment être possible (parce que j'ai lu la page Wiki et c'est tout). Pas que ca changerait grand chose au récit, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.  
_  
 _22 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? Si c'est pour philosopher sur le sens de la vie, moi, j'ai passé l'âge.

-Non, ce n'est pas ca, réplique Nausicaa, insensible à la plaisanterie de Zéro.

-Alors, quoi?

-De quelle espèce est l'enfant d'un extraterrestre et un humain? l'interroge Ramis.

Zéro prend une pause de quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Vous voulez parler de la fille de Marisse?

-Oui.

-À vrai dire, moi aussi je me pose la question.

-Quand tu as examiné une sylvidre, en constatant l'absence d'os et la similarité du sang avec la sève, tu l'as assimilée à une plante.

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Mais dans ce cas, il est impossible qu'un homme et une sylvidre puissent engendrer des enfants.

Zéro les regarde tour à tour, insistant sur Ramis.

-Tu pense à Katia, pas vrai?

Il ne répond pas, mal à l'aise. Il pense parfois que... Mais ca voudrait alors dire que lui aussi.

-Elle n'est pas comme toi, admet à contrecœur Zéro. Tu a du la toucher, tu a constaté à quel point elle est froide. Si elle était complètement humaine, elle serait morte, ses organes auraient lâché les uns après les autres. Je pense que c'est un transfert horizontal de gènes.

-Un quoi?

-Elle a côtoyé des illumidas alors qu'elle était encore un bébé, et cela pendant quoi, quatorze ans? On sait aujourd'hui qu'ils sont compatibles avec les humains. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'à la longue elle soit devenue un peu plus comme eux.

L'arrivée de Marisse interrompt leur conversation. Il réclame à boire, Zéro lui offre une bouteille.

-Nausicaa, tu a dis tout à l'heure que les hologrammes nous sont envoyés des Pléiades, ce qui prouve que Madeleine y est retenue? Pour pouvoir projeter son image, il faut bien qu'elle s'y trouve!

-Tu as peut-être raison, accorde Zéro. Mais ce n'est pas certain.

-Maudites sylvidres! hurle Marisse, jetant la bouteille qui éclate en morceaux aux pieds du docteur. Elles ont fait de Madeleine l'une des leurs!

-Où vas-tu? tente de le retenir Nausicaa.

-Je pars pour les Pléiades, délivrer Madeleine!

Le son d'une clochette se fait entendre. Marisse se fige dans son élan.

...

 _23 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

Un rai de lumière se découpe contre le mur du fond. Ramis se redresse, cherchant à apercevoir qui est là.

-Ramis? appelle alors une voix familière.

Il esquisse un sourire, soulagé. Il est sur les nerfs, mais après cette journée, c'est compréhensible.

-Ramis? Je peux venir dormir avec toi?

-Hein? Euh, oui oui.

Il se tasse pour laisser de la place à Katia. Ils sont minces tous les deux.

-Pourquoi faire? demande-t-il.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien, avoue-t-elle. À cause de cet après-midi.

-Il n'y a eu aucune survivante, Kat.

-Tu étais aussi nerveux que moi quand je suis entrée, lui rappelle-t-elle. Je me suis dit que ca serait peut-être mieux, à deux, mais si tu le veux, je peux m'en aller.

-Ca va, assure-t-il, puis: Tu es la première femme qu'il y a dans mon lit depuis longtemps.

Elle lui assène un coup sur l'épaule. Il la saurait vexée si elle ne riait pas.

-Il y avait un homme, sur Terre, murmurait-elle.

-Un autre que Maek?

-Léo, il s'appelait. Léo Evans.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à le voir quand nous étions sur Terre?

-Il m'aimait, répond Katia, un peu en retard. Moi pas. Oh, il était gentil, mais je n'éprouvais rien pour lui. Ca faisait quelques mois qu'on ne se voyait plus. Je me voyais mal revenir pour lui annoncer mon départ.

-Il savait que tu étais différente?

-Ne me fais pas sentir coupable d'être partie. S'il te plait.

Il se retourne pour lui faire face. Il lui semble que les yeux de Katia brillent trop pour la faible lueur de la pièce, mais peut-être n'est-ce que son imagination.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il répète les mots de Zéro. Katia le fixe avec ses grands yeux presque luminescents.

-Je n'ai rien compris, lâche-t-elle, l'air perdue.

-Il pense que pour avoir grandi entourée d'illumidas, tu en possède des gènes.

-J'ai déjà connue une hybride, ajoute-t-elle, toujours aussi perplexe. Ouais, elle était pâle, mais elle semblait toujours malade. Pas moi.

-Il n'a pas parlé de ca. Il a juste dit que tu étais différente. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais...

-Non, le coupe-t-elle. Ca fait des années que j'essaie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé chez moi. Je me demandais juste pourquoi personne n'avait jamais envisagée cette piste.


	7. Chapter 7

_26 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-J'ai senti quelque chose me traverser la tête, dit Nausicaa alors que la dernière lueur de l'orage magnétique vient juste de s'éteindre.

-Le rayon d'un encéphalométreur (1), déclare Albator.

-Un quoi?

-Un encéphalométreur lit dans les pensées. L'adversaire cherche à savoir combien d'êtres pensent à bord de notre vaisseau.

-L'adversaire? Tu veux dire les sylvidres?

Albator esquisse un sourire. Au cœur de l'Atlantis, Alfred dort encore. Il regarde son f... Ramis, et il se promet de le leur présenter, à lui et à Katia, lorsque le temps sera venu.

Quelques heures avant d'arriver à la nébuleuse de l'Hippocampe, il demande à Ramis de faire passer le message au reste de l'équipage d'aller se reposer.

-Sur ce vaisseau, tout le monde dort en même temps? s'étonne le jeune homme. Normalement, chacun prend le quart à son tour.

Albator se retire sans lui accorder de réponse.

-Reposez-vous bien, capitaine, lance Nausicaa lorsqu'il sort.

-Clio, tu ne t'ennuie pas, toute seule? s'enquit Ramis à voix haute.

-Oh, non, parce que je ne suis pas seule. L'Atlantis me tient compagnie.

Le gouvernail oscille doucement. Katia passe la main quelques secondes sur la barre de bois rougeâtre, avant de la retirer. À chaque fois qu'elle voit Albator, elle a l'impression qu'il partage avec l'Atlantis un lien plus fort qu'il n'y parait.

-Justement, poursuit Ramis, nous voulions te demander... Quand nous avons été piégés par Vilak, dans le désert égyptien, le vaisseau s'est déplacé sans personne à la barre.

-Et parfois, on entend des sortes de gémissements, ajoute Nausicaa.

-Sans oublier l'ordinateur central qui dort.

-Quand on pose la question au capitaine, il répond juste: ''L'ami qui a bâti ce vaisseau était un grand homme.''

-L'ami d'Albator a construit ce vaisseau au prix de sa vie, répond Clio. En mourant, il lui a sans doute donné son âme.

-Son âme? répète Ramis avant de se mettre à rire. Soyons sérieux, un vaisseau n'a jamais d'âme.

Clio se retourne enfin.

-Je crois à l'immortalité de l'âme, dit-elle simplement. 

...

 _30 juin 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-Sais-tu jouer? questionne Albator devant la fascination de Katia pour la harpe de Clio.

Surprise, l'adolescente recule.

-Sèn (2), dit-elle précipitamment. Euh, non, se reprend-elle avec un léger accent probablement dû à sa nervosité. Non, je ne sais pas jouer.

-Tu voulais me parler? l'encourage-t-il.

Elle inspire.

-Clio m'a parlé de Jura, révèle-t-elle. Elle a dit que nous nous y dirigions. Et, je... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment le dire...

-Tu ne sera pas punie, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce qui le surprend lui-même. Peu importe ce que tu dis, si tu me contredis, si tu crie ou n'importe quoi... Tu ne sera pas punie. Ce n'est pas l'armée, ici.

Elle lui montre timidement une tablette électronique. Sans accès au réseau, quoi qu'elle y ai téléchargé elle a du passer par l'ordinateur central.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lisais?

-As-tu parlé au docteur Zéro?

-C'est rare, concède Albator, perplexe.

-Alors, vous n'avez pas discuté de moi?

-Pas depuis ton arrivée.

-Il...

Katia hésite, le regard tourné vers l'immensité de l'espace.

-Ramis est allé le questionner sur Madeleine, la fille de Marisse, en pensant à moi, parce qu'il trouvait que je ressemblais un peu à une sylvidre...

-Il n'a pas complètement tort, fait-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Zéro pense que je suis illumida, lâche-t-elle d'une traite.

Il cligne de l'œil à plusieurs reprises, ayant entendu mais incapable de comprendre.

-Pardon?

-C'est Ramis qui m'a expliqué, et comme il n'est pas un voyageur je n'ai pas tout compris... Zéro a dit que parce j'ai vécu bébé avec des illumidas, je suis moins humaine.

Puis, voyant qu'il ne dit rien:

-Et que je ne suis pas la seule. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout ce que je suis, mais c'est un bon début.

Sa peau trop pâle et trop froide, sa beauté... Avec ses cheveux très longs, heureusement blonds, elle ressemble réellement à l'une d'elles. Y a-t-il un lien plus profond entre les deux races?

-Tout ce que tu es... répète-t-il. Toutes ces bizarreries, c'est à cause de ca?

-En partie, acquiesce-t-elle, visiblement soulagée.

Il avise à nouveau l'appareil qu'elle tient.

-La nostalgie, c'est une chose normale. Si c'est vrai, c'était inévitable que tu veuille en savoir plus... Mais il est trop tard, tu ne verra jamais Liumna.

Elle osa un pâle sourire résigné.

-Je le savais.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te trouver une excuse pour venir me voir.

Elle le salue d'un mouvement de tête avant de le quitter. Lorsqu'elle sort, il croit l'avoir vue retrouver le sourire.

(1) Nom utilisé dans la VF, retranscrit à l'oreille.

(2) _Non_ , en illumida.


	8. Chapter 8

_13 juillet 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis_

-Capitaine, c'est un vaisseau sylvidre, fait remarquer Ramis. Il semble endommagé.

-Il nous tombera dessus si on baisse la garde.

-C'est certain, approuve le jeune homme. Il faut le détruire, capitaine.

Ca fait des jours qu'il se demande comment l'appeler. Papa? Hors de question. Albator? Peut-être, à la limite, ou ne pas le nommer tout court en s'adressant à lui, comme le fait Katia. Capitaine, ca reste neutre.

-J'aimerais voir l'équipage d'abord. Emmenez-les en salle blindée.

-T'as vraiment de drôles d'idées, commente Yattaran. Enfin, si tu veux.

Ramis regarde au loin. Qui sait s'il s'agit d'un piège ou non? C'est un risque inutile.

Il n'y a qu'un homme et une femme. Un couple, sans doute, vu la façon dont ils sont enlacés. La femme est une sylvidre, sans le moindre doute. Le capitaine les interroge. Il s'appelle Zorba, il est soldat, elle est Lucia et c'est une infirmière. Ils disent s'être évadés.

-C'est impossible! s'exclame Ramis. Vous tentez de nous tromper!

-Je vous jure que non! insiste Zorba. La garde nous a pourchassés, vous le voyez bien! Nous sommes des esclaves, nous avons étés fait prisonniers sur la planète T. Je jure sur l'honneur de mon père que je ne mens pas!

-L'honneur de ton père? répète Albator. Tu as dit que tu étais tôga.

-Oui.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Torus (1).

-Torus... Est-ce que ce serait lui?

Albator quitte la salle. En bas, la porte s'ouvre. Pendant une fraction de secondes, chaque côté regarde l'autre en silence.

-Albator! réalise Zorba.

-Tu es le fils de Torus, le brave?

-Vous avez connu mon père?

-Il est mort en héros. C'était un courageux guerrier.

-Je vous remercie, capitaine Albator, continue Zorba. Les sylvidres traitaient mon père de lâche. Un faible qui avait fui l'ennemi. Mais vous, vous savez, n'est-ce pas?

-Torus est mort dans ce vaisseau. Si le peuple tôga a été soumis, l'esprit de votre père, lui, n'a jamais été asservi.

-Ma mère en a toujours été certaine, répond Zorba, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait raison.

-Oh, tu peux être fier de lui, fait Lucia en lui prenant la main. Maintenant, tu sais la vérité... Oh...

Et elle s'évanouit sous leurs yeux.

...

Zorba attend en silence. Lucia a été blessée, Lucia est peut-être en danger. Une partie de lui refuse l'idée, lui souffle que c'est impossible, mais pourtant il l'a vue, elle a perdu conscience dans ses bras. Ses mains sont encore collantes de... de sève.

Lucia est différente, rappelle-t-il à sa petite voix intérieure. On lui a toujours dit que les sylvidres étaient mauvaises, mais on lui parlait des soldats, et Lucia n'est pas un soldat. Elle est née pour aider, pas pour détruire. Il l'aime, et elle l'aime en retour- il le sait.

Des bruits de pas le tirent de sa torpeur. C'est un humain, Zorba ne saurait pas estimer son âge, mais il est jeune. Il le toise avec ce qui ressemble à de la colère sans en être, et qui rend perplexe Zorba d'autant plus qu'il est flanqué de cette sylvidre qu'il a entraperçue plus tôt. Il observe sa silhouette, mince et vêtue de noir avec des crânes sur le col et les hauts des manches, puis son visage en se demandant de quelle caste elle est pour être autorisée à bord du célèbre Atlantis. Probablement une érudite comme Lucia ou une artisane. Pas une noble, quand même...? Non, ce serait insensé, une aristocrate n'aurait jamais fui la cohorte. Quand à un soldat... Non, ca ne se peut pas, elle est jeune, ce n'est qu'une enfant. (2)

Après quelques secondes, elle le tire par le bras, et ils s'éloignent. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à ce moment. Zorba se lève pour faire face au médecin.

-Comment va Lucia?

-N'aie crainte, répond l'homme avec détachement. C'était juste un éclat de ferraille enfoncé sous la peau. Elle ira mieux dès demain.

Le soulagement l'étreint. Ce n'était donc que ca?

...

-On va les garder longtemps? s'énerve Ramis, frappant la table du poing. Il y a une sylvidre! Leur histoire d'évasion est un mensonge! Ce sont peut-être des espions!

-Ce ne sont pas des espions, tranche Albator, imperturbable face à la colère de l'adolescent. Et ils n'ont pas menti.

-Comment peux-tu l'affirmer?

-Tu te rappelles cette patrouille sylvidre qui a disparu?

-Oui.

-Sais-tu pourquoi elle s'est repliée?

Il est obligé d'avouer que non.

-Son objectif n'était pas de nous attaquer, mais de récupérer les fugitifs.

-Les sylvidres aussi sont fatiguées par ce long voyage, lâche Yattaran, toujours concentré sur sa maquette, avant de la déposer dans les mains de Ramis pour chercher une pièce dans sa poche. Voilà pourquoi on a des cas comme celui de Zorba. Si les sylvidres laisseraient faire, elles déserteraient et s'éparpilleraient avant d'arriver sur Terre. (il reprend son modèle réduit )Voilà, merci bien.

-Elles doivent tuer Zorba et Lucia afin de maintenir leur contrôle, poursuit Albator. N'est-ce pas là la preuve de l'honnêteté de Zorba?

Ramis acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. D'accord, il s'est emporté.

...

-Elles ressemblent à des étoiles, mais chaque lueur est une sylvidre, dit Zorba, devant le hublot. Même si on dit l'Atlantis invincible, l'ennemi est, cette fois, trop nombreux. Me suivras-tu, Lucia?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il aurait tellement souhaité que ca finisse autrement... Mais ils le savaient, tous les deux, ce qui se passerait. Jamais on ne les aurait laissés partir. Au moins, ils ont essayés.

-Mon père est mort honorablement. Si mon combat est de sauver l'Atlantis, tu me suivras?

Lucia acquiesce. Elle esquisse un sourire, doux et triste à la fois, et se jette dans ses bras. Il la serre contre lui, l'embrasse, respire son parfum. C'est la dernière fois qu'il peut le faire.

Quand il mourra, au moins ils seront ensembles.

(1)Vu que j'ai utilisé la VO, ce devrait être Zoll, mais pour moi, ce nom est celui de l'homme dans l'Atlantis de ma jeunesse, donc ce sera Torus. C'est pour la même raison que je les appelle tôgas et non tokargans.

(2)Katia parait plus jeune que Ramis, même s'ils sont jumeaux.


	9. Chapter 9

_22 juillet 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis_

-Ce n'est pas un combat très agréable à livrer, ajoute Zéro.

-À cause des civils? s'enquit Ramis.

-Oui. La flotte principale sylvidre n'est pas seulement militaire. C'est une grande caravane qui emmène aussi des civils. À mon avis, le peuple des sylvidres a entamé une grande migration.

-Tu as raison, approuve Albator. Vous vous souvenez des mots inscrits sur la sphère noire?

-''Pour nous le sylvidres, cette planète est une seconde patrie'', cite le jeune homme.

-Leur voyage vers la Terre est, dans leur esprit, une sorte de retour au bercail.

-Au bercail?

-Oui, elles doivent considérer que s'installer sur notre planète est leur droit.

-J'ai la position de la flotte, les coupe Nausicaa, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Dans la galaxie M-31. Capitaine?

-En avant, toute!

Il faut presque une journée avant d'apercevoir les premières lignes de l'armada. Des civils, remarque Ramis.

Elles attaquent les premières. L'Atlantis riposte, éventre le vaisseau maitre. Les autres, plus petits, se dispersent. Ils n'étaient pas à leur poursuite.

...

 _23 juillet 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-Tu es toujours aussi orgueilleux, Albator, lance Sylvidra.

-Je ne traite pas avec un fantôme, réplique calmement celui-ci, face à l'hologramme de la reine.

Il se reprend du vin. Sylvidra laisse échapper un rire.

-Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle? l'interroge Clio.

-Quand l'Atlantis était prisonnier de la planète du néant...

-C'est toi qui nous a sauvés, comprend Albator.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ca? s'étonne la jurassienne.

-Pour renforcer notre motivation, il me faillait brandir la figure d'un ennemi. Désolée, Albator. Ton orgueil doit souffrir de cette révélation.

-Ta conception de l'orgueil est toute féminine. Celle des hommes diffère complètement.

-Retire-toi de mon chemin! s'emporte la reine. La Terre nous appartient, et nous y retournerons. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous arrêter.

-Pas le droit?

-Ou alors, comptes-tu nous la prendre, tout pirate que tu es?

-Comment?

Il y a Stellie, qui attend sur Terre avec sa musique et ses rêves. C'est pour elle qu'il a commencé ce combat.

Le verre se brise dans sa main.

-Je ne la prends pas, s'exclame-t-il, je la protège!

Il s'avance face à Sylvidra, furieux.

-Malgré la corruption qui y règne, je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la Terre. J'en suis plus que jamais conscient.

Elle recule.

-Albator, laisse-moi te dire ceci... En tant que reine, je suis investie d'une mission qui semble t'échapper. J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tant à la Terre, mais je ne te laisserai pas nous en priver.

Et puis elle disparaît, et il se retrouve seul avec Clio.

...

 _26 juillet 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

L'équipage est épuisé. C'est normal, songe Albator: déjà trois jours, depuis qu'il a parlé à Sylvidra, que les frappes se sont intensifiées jusqu'à ne laisser de repos à personne. Mais il ne peut tout simplement pas faire marche arrière.

-On tournera toutes les douze heures, décide-t-il finalement. On se battra à vingt.

-Si on fait ca, proteste Ramis, la puissance de feu de l'Atlantis sera réduite de moitié.

-Nausicaa, projette la carte tactique sur l'écran au sol.

Elle s'exécute. Ramis insiste.

-Quand on est au complet, on fait à peine le poids. Si on fait des rotations, on n'aura même pas une chance.

-Ca ira si on n'attaque pas de front.

-Comment ca?

-On ira au cœur des lignes ennemies. Cette flottille est constituée de vaisseaux civils. On entrera à ce niveau-là, dit-il, pointant un endroit sur la carte.

Ils y consacrent les heures suivantes, puis la moitié de l'équipage peut enfin se reposer. Tout parait presque normal... Jusqu'à ce que Nausicaa annonce recevoir un message de la Terre.

-Quoi? s'étonne Albator.

-Atlantis! crie une voix masculine. Ici Vilak! Albator! Albator, vous m'entendez?! Stellie... Stellie a été enlevée par les sylvidres! Vous m'entendez?!

Le visage d'Albator se décompose au fur et à mesure. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Pas Stellie... Devant eux, un hologramme scintille. Sylvidra. Elle lui montre comment Stellie a été enlevée.

-Elle se trouve sur une planète de la nébuleuse d'Ulysse, poursuit Sylvidra.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru ca de toi! lui hurle Albator. Espèce de lâche!

Il la déteste maintenant personnellement: elle lui a enlevé une de ses filles...

Loin de là, Sylvidra est assise sur son trône. Les derniers mots du pirate résonnent dans son esprit, teintés de honte. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer: elle a fait ce qu'il faillait.

-Les sylvidres s'en vont en désordre, intervient Ramis, sur la passerelle. Nous n'aurons plus une meilleure occasion d'attaquer.

-As-tu l'intention de sacrifier Stellie? s'offusque Nausicaa.

-Je n'ai pas dit ca, j'ai dit que...

-Mais...

-Ramis a raison, tranche Albator sur un ton curieusement détaché. C'est parce qu'elles sont dans une situation critique que Sylvidra a fait enlever Stellie. Il faut que nous attaquions. Il le faut!

Il regarde au loin. Il peut presque l'entendre... La voir...

-Capitaine, décide-toi, demande Ramis non sans une certaine douceur.

Il sort, et il va demander conseil à Alfred. Une demi-heure plus tard, le vaisseau se met en route de lui-même. Ils la retrouveront: il le faut.


	10. Chapter 10

_27 juillet 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

Leur première destination est la planète des Humains, telle qu'on l'a surnommée. On dirait un paysage de carte postale, avec la mer, les petits bateaux et les huttes sur la plage.

-C'est comme si on était sur Terre, commente Ramis. On dirait le Pacifique.

-C'est tellement joli! s'enthousiasme Nausicaa.

-Chouette, des voiliers! s'exclame Yattaran. Comme au bon vieux temps!

Les habitants les aident à descendre. C'est une drôle d'impression, ici, si loin de la Terre, de ne plus être considérés comme des hors-la-loi, d'être accueillis comme des gens normaux. Sur la mince passerelle de bois, un homme s'avance vers Albator, lui tend une main que le capitaine s'empresse de serrer.

-Professeur Heinz.

-Mon fils.

-Son fils? répète Ramis d'une drôle de façon, dévisageant le nommé Heinz.

-Il a autrefois pris soin de lui, glisse Nausicaa à son oreille.

-Hum, fait simplement le jeune homme.

...

-Si je me souviens bien, le docteur Heinz était un de nos plus brillants scientifiques. Que fait-il ici, sur cette ile? Ils vivent primitivement, et ils ne doivent pas être plus que trente.

-Mais ils connaissent la paix, lui répond Nausicaa, assise sur la rambarde, les pieds dans l'eau.

-Quelle chance, souffle Ramis en embrassant le paysage du regard.

Certains nagent dans l'eau. La plage est trop loin pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui s'y passe, mais Katia y est restée après avoir refusée de les suivre sur le bateau. Un autre voilier passe près du leur: Heinz, avec ses petits-enfants. Alors, ce serait ses... Ses neveux? Ok, non, mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser. Le garcon, dont Ramis a oublié le nom, le salue d'un grand mouvement. Ramis lui retourne, un peu gêné.

-Je crois que dans ce paradis, nos malades ne tarderont pas à être sur pied.

-J'en suis certain.

De l'autre côté passe une jeune femme. Il l'a aperçue plus tôt; elle ne s'est pas présentée mais elle est facile à reconnaître, et elle est très agréable à regarder. Il lui sourit.

Il la revoit plus tard, dans la soirée. Elle se colle sur lui, il passe un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se présente: Liliane (1) Calicat. Nausicaa quitte la fête un peu tôt. Il se demande pourquoi, mais ne s'attarde pas.

...

L'Atlantis est posé sur l'eau. Albator esquisse un demi-sourire. Ce qu'il parait petit, d'ici... Presque comme une des maquettes de son second.

Il se retourne en entendant un craquement derrière lui. Heinz.

-J'ai laissé tout ce que j'avais sur Terre, mais jamais je n'aurais laissé ma pipe.

Il s'avance à sa hauteur.

-Tu n'es pas venu en simple visiteur, n'est-ce pas?

Dès qu'il ferme l'œil, l'image de Stellie réapparait. Elle rit, elle est si heureuse. Et en ce moment, alors? Que lui arrive-t-il?

De retour au village, Heinz l'informe de la présence de nombreux Ovnis, ces derniers temps. Une femme passe près d'eux leur servir à boire, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il a une piste, qu'il explorera dès demain.

...

-Tu es jalouse?

-Toi ne t'en mêle pas, s'exclame Nausicaa, un peu plus fort et plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'a voulu.

-Tu devrais lui parler de ce que tu ressens, conseille malgré tout la jeune femme.

Katia enjambe une racine pour venir s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle est superbe, constate Nausicaa. Malgré les marques affreuses sur sa peau, révélées par sa robe de plage. Malgré ses yeux anormaux qui reflètent la moindre lueur. Malgré le fait qu'elle paraisse n'avoir que quatorze ans.

-Toi, tu devrais lui parler du fait que tu as plus en commun avec les arbres qui nous entourent qu'avec lui.

La jeune fille tressaille. Le silence s'éternise.

-Tu le savais? dit finalement Katia.

-Bien sûr que je le savais! C'est on ne peut plus évident. La suggestion de doc Zéro avait du sens, mais si ca se trouve il a dit ca pour rassurer Ramis- il n'y a que lui qui ne voit rien. Je crois que même le capitaine a des doutes, mais qu'il préfère ne rien dire.

La cadette baisse le regard.

-Quand on y pense, ca veut dire que Ramis n'est pas ton frère, et Albator pas ton père.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorque Katia pourtant sans grande conviction.

-Alors, poursuit la blonde, qu'est-ce que tu es, exactement? Un clone? Tu remplace l'originale?

-Je ne sais pas.

Si sa voix ne trahit pas d'émotion, son accent est revenu: elle prononce des syllabes d'une manière plus rugueuse.

-Pour le moment, nous... Enfin, je crois que ta rencontre avec nous était fortuite. Mais si tu veux rester, dépêche-toi de trouver cette réponse.

...

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, ils partent rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par Heinz. Celui-ci les regarde partir. Liliane est juste derrière lui, et elle observe l'Atlantis sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

(1) prénom qui se traduit par lys, en latin.


	11. Chapter 11

_-Katena?_

 _-…_

 _-Katena, tu crois que Kaidan a raison? Tu crois qu'on pourra s'en aller, un jour?_

 _La plus vieille des deux fillettes releva la tête. Sa cadette la regardait, étendue sur sa couchette. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne heure mais aucune ne dormait._

 _Kat avait neuf ans, Sally, quatre. Elles n'étaient pas nées ici, mais elles ne se souvenaient pas d'autre chose. Elles se disaient sœurs, en secret- leurs instructeurs n'aimaient pas. À part Kaidan et deux ou trois autres. Leur frère ne pouvait même plus dormir avec elles._

 _-Oui, bien sûr._

 _Il y avait la guerre, dehors. On leur rabâchait la même chose au moins une fois par jour: ils étaient des soldats et un jour ils serviraient l'empire. De la propagande, avait marmonné Kaidan le jour où Sally lui avait répété ce discours. Ne les écoute pas. Puis, se tournant vers Kat: Si tu l'aime, protège-la. Vous êtes une famille, quand tout ca prendra fin chacun de vous aura besoin des autres._

 _-Katena, tu peux me lire une histoire?_

 _Elle acquiesça. Elle n'avait qu'un seul livre, une histoire d'amour. Un gros roman, pas pour les enfants, mais les tokargans avaient appris à lire grâce à des textes de ce genre. Les pages étaient écornées, et elle en connaissait certains passages par cœur. Elle récita à voix basse les caractères- il y en avait une trentaine, un peu plus que l'alphabet commun. Un peu plus difficile à lire, mais rien d'impossible. Sally prétendait comprendre, Kat n'en savait trop rien, mais au moins ca l'endormait. Elle était adorable, comme ca._

 _Si tu l'aime, protège-la._

 _Si tu l'aime..._

 _Il y avait un autre souvenir associé à ces mots. Quelque chose de si lointain qu'elle peinait à nommer son entourage ou à voir leurs visages. Il y avait encore cette sœur, pour laquelle elle aurait tout donné, mais ce n'était pas Sally. C'était une jeune femme ou une adolescente, au moins une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que Sally n'en n'aurait jamais._

...

 _2 août 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

-Encore un cauchemar? s'enquit Ramis d'une voix pâteuse lorsque Katia se lève.

-Non, ca va. Je t'ai réveillé?

-Tu en fais souvent?

Elle renonce à changer de sujet. C'est qu'il la connaît, à présent, trop bien.

-Pas tant que ca, mais ca arrive.

-Ils te perturbent beaucoup?

Elle se rassoit sur le lit, dos à son frère, fixant un mince rai de lumière sous la porte.

-Ce sont des souvenirs. Je ne rêve quasiment pas, sinon.

-Tu... Tu veux en parler?

Elle inspire profondément.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, répond-elle finalement.

Elle se recouche près de lui. Ils en ont pris l'habitude et peu l'ignorent. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que Nausicaa a vaguement semblé jalouse envers elle aussi? Même si c'est absurde, jamais elle ne sera en couple avec lui, il faut dire que de passer tout son temps avec lui jusque la nuit, ca doit lui... Quelle était cette expression, déjà? Couper l'herbe avec le pied? En tout cas, l'empêcher de s'approcher de Ramis comme elle le voudrait.

-Ramis...

-Oui?

-Quand doc Zéro t'as dit qu'il me croyait à demi illumida, tu l'as bien pris. Pourtant, ils ont aussi été nos ennemis, à une certaine époque. Pourquoi?

Il laisse passer quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Ca fait quelques années déjà que cette guerre est finie. Les choses se sont calmées depuis, et, euh, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas été si affecté que ca. Ca m'a fait un effet étrange, mais au final...

-Je vois.

Elle agrippe machinalement sa tresse, blonde avec une bonne repousse de châtain. Il faudrait qu'elle en coupe, une bonne longueur même, mais elle n'a jamais aimé ca.

-Et si j'étais réellement une sylvidre?

Tout un tourbillon d'émotions se fait ressentir. Il est perplexe, vaguement effrayé, et même un peu en colère.

Il a subi deux trahisons récemment. Tout d'abord avec Liliane, qui a pris en otage les petits-enfants d'Heinz pour le forcer à mener l'Atlantis sur une fausse piste, celle-là même qui avait réussi à le séduire. Puis avec Jira, une enfant sylvidre qui a servi d'outil pour mieux le manipuler sur la planète de l'Arc-en-ciel. C'était évident qu'il réagirait mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de dire?

Sa gorge est nouée. Elle aurait du se taire.

-Ramis...

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais? répète-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Katia se relève, juste pour être hors de sa portée. Elle attrape son cahier, sur la table de chevet, et le fourre dans sa poche.

-Tu avais raison, chuchote-t-elle. Et je le savais, je l'ai compris en même temps que toi. Mais je n'ai rien voulu dire parce que...

Elle renifle. Elle ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer...? Si?

Ramis s'est redressé. Il la regarde, sans bouger. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi il peut penser.

-Parce que je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je suis. Je n'en ai aucune idée, poursuit-elle en essuyant maladroitement son visage. Je ne crois pas être une espionne ou quoi que ce soit, mais... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais juste pas. Je voulais juste te dire que pour moi quoi qu'il arrive tu es mon frère et je t'aime.

Elle tourne les talons, et la porte s'ouvre. Elle ne sait pas où elle va, et pour le moment ca n'importe pas.

 _Pour Miss Homme Enceinte 2, je sais que ce chapitre n'explique rien de plus, mais je promets que ca viendra dès le prochain chapitre._


	12. Chapter 12

_Quand on a reçu la vie en cadeau, la mort fait toujours peur._ (1)

 _2 août 2980, vaisseau pirate Atlantis._

C'est le matin, selon sa montre qui est encore accordée à la plage-horaire de Tokyo et qui indique qu'il doit être cinq heures. Soudainement exaspéré, Ramis la retire et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Ça ne veut plus rien dire, de toute façon, sur ce vaisseau.

Il laisse ses pas le mener de plus en plus loin dans les coursives. Des souvenirs par dizaines s'imposent à lui, tandis qu'il s'efforce de ne penser à rien. Lorsqu'il la trouve, il s'assoit à côté d'elle, sur le plancher, adossé au mur. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même et ne relève même pas la tête à son approche.

-Comment m'as-tu retrouvée? s'enquit-elle.

-Franchement, je ne saurais pas le dire.

Il lève vers elle un pistolaser, équipé d'un physio-détecteur. S'il n'a pas réagi à sa proximité avec Katia, il émet une série de ''bip'' une fois pointé dans sa direction. Il abaisse lentement l'arme. Il serait si facile de tirer. Trop, même.

Toutes celles qu'il a vues, qu'il a tuées... Celle qui a exécuté son père adoptif... Le professeur Kusuko... Cette maudite Erosa qui l'a manipulé à partir du souvenir de sa mère... Shiraku et sa fille Jira (2), ces traîtresses de la planète de l'Arc-en-ciel... Et tant dont il ignore le nom.

Il y a eu Lucia, différente des autres, qui semblait réellement amoureuse de Zorba. Et même Jira, en y repensant, qui l'a manipulé mais qui l'a épargné.

Puis elle. Elle qui rit avec lui, qui le raisonne, qui le calme quand il s'emporte. Celle qui l'écoute sans le juger, celle dont il a parfois l'impression de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, comme s'ils se complétaient l'un l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas, murmure-t-il en déposant le pistolet entre eux deux.

Qu'elle s'en empare si elle le veut. Il s'aperçoit qu'elle a relevé la tête. Elle a dans le regard une nuance qu'il ne saisit pas.

-C'est un drôle de sentiment, dit-elle. Quand on est au pied du mur, sans savoir quoi faire.

Elle tourne la tête, regardant droit devant elle.

-Je l'ai ressenti quand je suis arrivée sur Terre. Il y avait un trop grand décalage entre ces deux vies, tellement de différences entre la race qui m'a élevée et celle qui m'accueillait, et on exigeait de moi que je redevienne terrienne... J'ai survécu plus qu'autre chose... J'avais Maek, mais il était dans le même cas, pire même, et incapable de m'aider... Même Léo n'a rien pu y changer, malgré toute sa volonté il ne comprenait pas, et moi-même je n'étais pas capable de le mettre en mots. Je ne voulais pas spécialement mourir, mais je n'avais pas envie de vivre. Et puis je vous ai rencontrés. J'avais à me reconstruire, mais je n'étais plus seule, tu étais là et tu vivais la même chose que moi.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

Son impatience lui arrache un petit rire.

-J'avais peur de parler parce que je savais que vous étiez ma famille. Que je ne voulais pas vous perdre. Et puis aujourd'hui, j'en reviens à ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là: aucune idée de l'avenir, et une sorte de vertige quand je pense que j'habite un corps dont je ne connais rien et que je vais devoir y vivre toute ma vie.

-Alors, tu étais sincère.

Ça pourrait être un mensonge mais il a envie de la croire.

-On m'a suggéré de trouver des réponses si je voulais rester... Et tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, c'est ca.

Elle extirpe son cahier de sa poche, l'ouvre à la première page, et gratte méticuleusement l'endos de la couverture jusqu'à en sortir un microdisque. Un vieux modèle.

-On m'a donné ca quand j'avais dix ans. Peu avant, une fillette avait été tuée par un prédateur, commence-t-elle, sans paraître se rendre compte qu'elle frotte les marques de griffes sur son bras. J'ai failli y rester aussi, et pour ce que j'en sais j'y suis peut-être morte. Quoi qu'on m'a fait, c'est à ce moment-là. Je n'ai jamais pu trouver d'ordinateur compatible, achève-t-elle dans un souffle.

De combien de temps datent les ordinateurs du vaisseau? Une dizaine d'années environ, pas plus. Ca devrait suffire.

-Tu crois que le capitaine devrait être au courant?

-Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, murmure-t-elle.

...

Sur la vidéo, il y a deux hommes. Kaidan, dit Katia (maintenant qu'il a un point de comparaison, l'accent de sa sœur est bien moins prononcé que celui des illumidas) en pointant le médecin, et Tashin, l'officier. Elle traduit du mieux qu'elle peut la conversation, du moins au départ, raconte que Tashin essaie de savoir pourquoi Kaidan a fait ça, puis elle se tait. Elle regarde la vidéo en silence. Ils sont dans une salle d'hôpital, il y a une petite Katia allongée sur un des lits, on dirait qu'elle dort. Ramis a beau ne rien comprendre, la gestuelle des deux hommes ne laisse pas de doute sur le sujet de leur conversation.

À la fin, Albator pose une main sur son poignet.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Ils ont dit que c'était un miracle, continue-t-elle sans prendre la peine de répondre. Ils ont dit que quand une sylvidre mourrait, il restait toujours... Il n'y a pas de traduction exacte pour ce mot, mais c'est une partie d'elle qui aillait survivre à sa mort et qu'on pouvait ''donner'' à une autre sylvidre pour qu'elle survive à des blessures graves. Un peu comme une greffe d'organes.

-Mais alors, quel est le rapport avec toi? s'étonne Ramis.

Elle tourne vers lui un regard bordé de larmes. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il la voit pleurer, et encore une fois ca lui donne un coup au cœur.

-Ils ont dit que cela pouvait aussi se produire avec d'autres espèces, à condition que ce soit une enfant. Qu'ils ne croyaient pas que je survivrais parce que c'était extrêmement rare avec les terriens, mais que c'est ce qui s'était pourtant produit. Ils, enfin, Kaidan, parlait d'un miracle.

Ramis revoit brièvement Marisse, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que Madeleine soit sa fille. Ils ont tous su avant lui que c'était impossible... Que ca n'existait pas, un être mi-plante mi-animal.

Il la regarde un long moment. La preuve que non.

-Kaidan... reprend la jeune femme. Kaidan, je l'aimais beaucoup... Il était un des rares à nous accorder un minimum d'affection... Mais il a fait de moi un monstre sans jamais me l'avouer.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre! s'écrie Ramis en le prenant par l'épaule. Tu n'es pas... Tu sais comment tu es, et ce n'est pas ton corps qui va en décider. Que tu te dise humaine ou pas, tu ne mérite pas de te traiter comme ça.

Elle hoquette, riant et pleurant à la fois.

-Je voulais te l'entendre dire...

Un peu à l'écart, Albator regarde la scène. Il se demande quelles implications cela pourrait-il avoir dans la guerre, si Sylvidra sait, se doute de quelque chose, ou bien si elle ignore tout. Il y a peu de chances pour les deux premières, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pris Stellie. Il songe ensuite aux réactions de l'équipage lorsque ca se saura. Il voudrait dire à Katia que si elle veut rester, elle aura à affronter l'animosité de plusieurs et qu'il sait déjà que ca ne sera pas facile.

Puis il regarde ses enfants, son fils qui essuie les larmes de sa sœur, et il se dit que ca peut bien attendre à demain.

(1) Paroles d'Erosa, dans la VF.

(2) Je ne sais pas vraiment si elles ont un lien de parenté, mais dans l'épisode 29 où elle apparaissent, la mère de Jira est absente (la fillette qui approche Ramis, Kirika en VO).


End file.
